


Видовое монстрообразие в сериале

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Челлендж [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Meta, Monsters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Воспоминания о встреченных монстрах на дорогах сериала
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158848
Kudos: 1





	Видовое монстрообразие в сериале

Всем известно, что вселенная «Сверхъестественного» — это мир, населенный сверхъестественными же существами, полный потусторонней силы и всякого рода фольклорными персонажами. Это основа истории наших любимых героев — братьев Винчестеров, бойцов и борцов против всей этой нечисти и напасти.

Давайте же вспомним некоторых монстров, повстречавшихся на их дороге длиною в жизнь.

Одно из самых ранних и частых упоминаний в сериале — _призраки_.

Призраки, понятное дело, бывают разные, и их в течение 15 сезонов мы повидали огромное количество, но первая история была о _Женщине в белом_.

Винчестеры столкнулись с этим призраком в городке Иерихон, штат Калифорния (1х01 «Пилот»). Женщину звали Констанс Уэлч, детоубийца и самоубийца. Позже, кстати, она еще не раз потреплет Винчестерам нервы, эта женщина в белом (14х20 и 15х01).

Формула, по которой вычисляется подвид такого призрака, выглядит так: Женщина в белом = Ла Йорона (Плакальщица) = «исчезающая автостопщица» = мстительный призрак.

Ла Йорона опасна, потому что играет на человеческой доброте, стремлении помочь. Как и большинство призраков, зла на всех без повода или просто озверела от тоски. Но вне зависимости от причин, встреча с призраком ведет к беде: если на пути оказываются люди, последние обычно погибают. Так действуют мстительные призраки.

Как и _Кровавая Мэри_ , самый натуральный из всех мстительных призраков, убивающий из зеркала. Когда Мэри появится после зова, если появится, то сделает две вещи на выбор: либо предскажет будущее, либо располосует лицо и укокошит вас. Прозвище пошло от английской королевы Марии Тюдор, печально известной своей кровожадностью по отношению к протестантам. С тех пор, конечно, этого «звания» стали «достойны» разные убитые женщины, но всех связывает, что смерть была насильственной и их дух закрепился в зеркале. В нашем случае (1х05 «Кровавая Мэри», Толидо, Огайо) Мэри убивала за темные секреты, а заодно еще и выкалывала глаза, потому что сама Мэри Уортингтон из Форта Уэйн, Индиана была не просто убита, но и ослеплена.

Еще один образчик мстительного духа _Человек-Крюк_ повстречался братьям на дороге в Анкени, Айова. Парни тогда раскопали дело Джейкоба Карнса — пастора, который буквально помешался на подростковом целомудрии. Будучи давным-давно казненным, он нашел выход в этот мир посредством серебряной цепочки из переплавленного серебряного крюка — его оружия (1х07 «Человек с крюком»).

Папа Джон, кстати, вообще считал, что Ла Йорона из тех призраков, что ирландцы называют _биэн ши_. По легенде _банши_ — существо, которое доводит до безумия своих жертв, обычно криком, и питается их мозгом. По большому счету _банши_ скорее дух-предвестник, нежели женщина в белом, хотя связь просматривается.

Например, отличный образец призрака-предвестника смерти — девушка по имени Клэр Бэккер (2х07 «Обычные подозреваемые»). Дело происходило в Балтиморе, Мэрилэнд. Убитая нечестным копом, Клэр показывалась в качестве предупреждения тем, кому грозила опасность.

Особняком в нашем списке стоит _тульпа_. В тибетских мистических традициях продвинутые ламы обладали способностью придавать своим мыслям и воображаемым образам физическое воплощение. Такая мыслеформа и называется _тульпа_. И прикончить ее непросто, ведь _тульпа_ , дорвавшись до физической формы, ведет себя как взбалмошный подросток. Но это продукт сконцентрированной веры, и если изменить направление мыслей создателя, (тут — сразу всех создателей), то поменяется и поведение _тульпы_.

В случае с Винчестерами _тульпой_ оказался мужчина по имени Мордехай Мердок (1х17 «Адский дом», Ричардсон, Техас), которого воплотили в этот мир придурки с сайта про всякое странное и мистическое. А целенаправленная история про уязвимость Мордехая даже немного помогла братьям в ликвидации столь кровожадного монстра. В итоге все равно они поступили классически — сожгли дотла дом с призраком и делу конец.

Далее поговорим о более жутких представителях. Например, о _вендиго_.

Легенды «откуда есть вендиго пошли» можно условно разделить на две категории. Для первой характерно, что он рождается, когда воин обменивает свою душу на возможность уничтожения угрозы своей семье, племени. Как только с угрозой покончено, вендиго исчезает в лесах. Для второй — вендиго медленно теряет человеческие черты под влиянием черной магии (и даже без оной) и каннибализма. В любом случае получается ужасный монстр.

В Лост Крик, Колорадо в лесах Хребта Блэкуотер Винчестерам пришлось столкнуться с одним таким (1х02 «Вендиго»).

Вот как папа Джон описывал _вендиго_ после своей первой с ним встречи:

«Людоедство и темная магия дают на выходе нечто совершенно жуткое. Я никогда не видел ничего настолько голодного. Каждое движение, каждый звук, каждый вздох вендиго говорит о ГОЛОДЕ».

В фольклоре разных стран есть множество историй о тварях, которые когда-то были людьми, но в результате магических или сверхъестественных сил перестали ими быть. И это не только _вендиго_ или, например, _ругару, лугару_ , но еще и _штриги_.

Древние римляне упоминали о созданиях под названием _стриксы_ — в наказание за каннибализм их тела трансформировались в нечто птицеподобное. В Средние века считалось, что _штрига_ — ведьма. Хотя в то время кого угодно могли так величать. Иногда _штриг_ сравнивают и со _стригоями_ , румынскими вампирами. Эти предположения не совсем верны. Винчестеры вообще считали, что _штрига_ — это ходячий мертвец. Технически, может, и не совсем мертвец, но свое тело питает жизненной силой детей. Кстати, тоже один из немногих монстров, встреченных Винчестерами единожды за 15 сезонов. Хотя именно на одну эту _штригу_ (1х18 «Нечто злое», Фитчбург, Висконсин) у братьев ушли две полноценные охоты. Впервые они столкнулись со _штригой_ еще в детстве, тогда Дину было десять и убить ее не получилось. Есть вещи, которые десятилетние дети просто не должны делать. Например, драться с тысячелетней албанской нежитью. Через семнадцать лет Дин все-таки прикончил эту тварь.

Раз затронута тема голода, то тут надо вспомнить и _гулей_. Эти монстры не меньше _вендиго_ любят пожрать. Особенно чего-нибудь протухшего. Само название _гуль_ родом из арабского языка и означает оно ни много ни мало — демона, отпрыска джинна Иблиса (которого позже мир узнал под именем аль-Шайтан). Но восточное понятие «демон» отличается от христианского. Поверьте на слово — _гуль_ , или ходячий покойник, не похож на черноглазого негодяя из христианского Ада! _Гуль_ имеет одну очень отличительную черту — он видоизменяется путем пожирания чужой плоти. То есть, речь не столько о мертвяке, сколько о перевертыше.

Кстати, некоторые считают, что «оживший мертвец» и _гуль_ — одно и то же. Нет. Тварей, которым не лежится в могиле, много, и гуль — только одна из них. Когда в Уиндоме, Миннесота Винчестеры повстречали своего сводного брата (4х19 «Начало конца»), они впервые столкнулись с _гулями_ и выяснили способ их уничтожить.

А вот _зомби_ — отдельная тема. С легендами и мифами о зомби проблема: их слишком много. В каждой религии, каждом веровании есть рассказы о ходячих мертвых. Само слово происходит из языков банту, где «нзамби» называют души мертвых. По пути в Новый Свет смысл слова несколько изменился, его использовали для обозначения типичных гаитянских зомби, известных из сказаний и обрядов вуду.

Учитывая всех странных тварей, с которыми Винчестеры имели дело на протяжении всего сериала, _зомби_ были частыми гостями на их пути. _Зомби_ также делятся на категории. Тут и типичный оживший мертвец в виде симпатичной зомби-девушки (2х04 «Трупы детям не игрушка», Гринвилл, Иллинойс). И зомби, зараженные вирусом Кроатон (2х09 «Кроатон», Чуалатин, Орегон). А есть еще категория отравленных Левиафанской пищевой добавкой (7х09 «Как завоевать друзей и подчинить монстров»). Многообразие видов поражает!

 _Шейпшифтеры_. Многочисленная армия монстров всевозможных видов. Винчестеры за 15 сезонов встретили их в большом количестве, не раз испытали на своей шкуре превращения, пытались их лечить, убить, игнорировать. Интересная категория монстров.

Любого рода _шейпшифтеры_ — существа, способные менять свой облик. _Оборотни_ не превращаются в животное или чудовище, нет. Они убивают людей и принимают их вид. Самое поганое создание. Нелегко выявить. Так _шейпшифтер_ превратился в Дина, и только по особому свечению глаз на мониторах видеокамер братья смогли его вычислить (1х06 «Кожа», Сент-Луис, Миссури).

 _Перевёртыши_ же и _вервольфы_ — это существа, превращающиеся в животных. Например, на охоте в Буффало, Нью-Йорк, перевертыш-собака помогла Винчестерам, и она не выглядела и не вела себя как монстр (6х08 «Все псы попадают в рай»).

 _Верфольфы_ — волкоподобные пожиратели, в основном, человеческих сердец. Самые настоящие монстры, и пока Винчестеры могли, они их убивали. Но был единственный случай, когда они попытались одному (одной) из них помочь и вылечить (2х17 «Сердце», Сан-Франциско, Калифорния). Не вышло.

После неудавшегося Апокалипсиса прародительница всех монстров Ева в городке Грандс-Пасс, Орегон (6х19 «Дорогая мамочка») не покладая рук работала над созданием новых оборотней. Результатом ее экспериментов стал новый вид шейпшифтеров. _Звездолёты Джефферсона_ (Дин постарался, выбирая им имя, да) — чудовища-гибриды, супермонстры. Сочетали в себе способности многих существ: вампирские клыки, острые шипы, как у _рэйфов_ в кистях рук. Могли менять облик, как _оборотни_ , и обращать людей с помощью укусов, как _вервольфы_. У _звездолетов_ способности комбинировались по-разному, поскольку Ева, как истинный ученый, искала идеальный вариант.

Говоря о пожирателях человеческой плоти и одновременно о существах, умеющих изменять свою внешность, нельзя не вспомнить интересного представителя индуистской мифологии _ракшасу_. Удивительный факт: этого демона хаоса (согласно легенде, они любят срывать церемонии, оскверняют могилы, жрут людей) Винчестеры видели лишь однажды (2х02 «Все любят клоуна», Медфорд, Висконсин). И хоть этот _ракшаса_ старался не высовываться и путешествовал с затрапезной ярмаркой по глубинке, но демонская сущность брала свое — периодически он превращался в клоуна и, используя детей, питался их родителями.

Седьмой сезон сериала практически весь посвящен отдельной расе опаснейших монстров _Левиафанам_. В первом же эпизоде (7х01 «Встречайте нового Босса», СуФолс, Южная Дакота) мы узнаем о них и понимаем — враг не сдастся без кровавого боя. Эти монстры одни из первых созданий Бога, помесь оборотня и гуля. Сотворив их до всего остального Мира, Бог не рассчитал: они вышли слишком прожорливы. Чуть не уничтожили все то, что Чак с такой любовью творил. Поэтому Он их приструнил — спрятал в Чистилище далеко и надолго. Пока Кастиэль вдруг не возомнил себя Творцом, но это другая история.

 _Левиафаны_ оказались неуязвимы ко многим видам оружия, сильны и умны. Винчестерам много пришлось отдать, чтобы усмирить этих тварей. В частности, в бою с ними погиб Бобби Сингер (7х09 «Как завоевать друзей и подчинить монстров», Хэммонтон, Нью Джерси).

Самая многочисленная категория мерзких тварей, населяющих вселенную СПН, это _демоны_. В начале статьи говорилось, что приключения Винчестеров стартовали с охоты на призрака. Но фактически вся история семьи Винчестеров и дело всей их жизни начались с _демона_.

 _Демоны_ бывают самые разные. В бесчисленных пантеонах мира их тысячи, а то и десятки тысяч. В мифологии сериала вполне конкретно разделяют _демонов_ на разновидности. Давайте же перечислим представителей некоторых из категорий.

Например, самый первый враг Винчестеров — _Желтоглазый демон_. Адмирал демонской армии Люцифера, один из Князей Ада, Азазель. Его мы встречаем в первом же эпизоде (1х01 «Пилот», Лоуренс, Канзас; Пало Альто, Калифорния; Иерихон, Калифорния). Конечно, в сериале показаны и другие представители этой высшей расы демонов. Но сейчас речь о первом появлении.

Следующий вид — это _белоглазые демоны_. Также являются сильнейшими и старейшими демонами в Адовой иерархии, главный представитель этой касты — Лилит, первая демоница, созданная Люцифером. Встреча Лилит с Винчестерами произошла в эпизоде 3х12 «По законам военного времени», Моньюмент, Колорадо.

 _Красноглазые демоны_ — уникальная каста. Так называемые _демоны перекрестка_. Они имеют право заключать сделки с людьми в обмен на их бессмертную душу. Хитроумный Кроули в свое время был _демоном перекрестка_ , затем Королем перекрестков, а позднее стал Королем Ада. Чудесный был демон! Самое первое появление _красноглазой демоницы перекрестка_ и знакомство с Винчестерами случилось в эпизоде 2х08 «Блюз на перекрестке», Росдейл; Гринвуд, Миссиссиппи.

Самые обычные, самые злые и ненавидящие всех, и себя в первую очередь, — _черноглазые демоны_. Хотя и среди них есть могущественные персонажи — Рыцари Ада. Как Абаддон, первородный демон.

Впервые Винчестеры повстречали _черноглазых демонов_ в эпизоде про падающие самолеты 1х04 «Призрачный странник», Китаннинг и Назарет, Пенсильвания. Демон так развлекался — вселялся в пилотов и ронял самолеты на землю.

В «Сверхъестественном», сериале мистическом, на протяжении 15 сезонов представлено бесконечное количество сущностей, созданий, тварей и монстров. Всех сложно перечислить в небольшой статье. Поклонники сериала знают об огромном количестве источников, описывающих всех участников действа под названием сериал «Сверхъестественное». Мы же руководствовались памятью, чудесной супер-вики и книгой монстров, призраков и демонов. И, рассказав лишь о немногих, надеемся, что истории о страшных и не очень монстрах сподвигнут читателей пересмотреть упомянутые эпизоды, а то и сериал целиком!


End file.
